My Naruto Fanfic: Chapter 2
by secret53
Summary: This is chapter 2 of my fanfic! ENjoy!
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Only the first two chapters are in third person point of view. The other's will be in first person. Sorry about that, but that's how I wanted to do it, so I did it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy my first Naruto FanFic!

Chapter 1: New Girls

Everyone in the classroom was fooling around as usual. Iruka-sensei has not arrived yet, so it is like a zoo in there. Sakura and Ino are argueing over Sasuke as usual, and right now they're pulling each other's hair out. Sasuke's staring silently at the wall ahead of him, while Naruto studies him closely. Hinata stares at Naruto and blushes, with Kiba sitting next to her and looking between her and Naruto. Shino sits alone in the corner of the room, whispering silently to his bugs. Everybody else is chattering loudly. But as soon as the door opens, everybody jumps into their seats and acts like good little girls and boys. Iruka-sensei knows better. He enters the room with two girls at his side. The taller of the two has long curly blonde hair, almost white eyes, and is wearing black leggings, a pink off the shoulder top, a black skirt, and black boots. The other one has dark blue hair resting on her shoulders, dark green eyes, and opted better for a red and black tank top, black sweatpants, and the same black boots. Both of them wear their Hidden Leaf Village forehead preotectors on their right arms.

"Class, these are our new students, Tsume Hyuga," Iruka-sensei points the blondie "and Nakora Amaki." He points to the other one. "Nakora, you'll be on Team 7 with Naruto, Sakura, and a stool and sit with them." Nakora does as she's told, without ever saying a word. "And Tsume, you'll be on Team 8 with Hinata, Kiba, and Shino." He points to their table, and Tsume bounces over to them and plops down next to Hinata.

Iruka-sensei looks at the clock, realizing they still have fifteen minutes until lunch. "You guys may talk until lunch."

At these words, everyone starts talking really loudly, even screaming. Everyone except for Nakora and Sasuke. Sasuke sits still, staring at the wall, while Nakora stares longingly out the window, wanting to be free. Sakura and Naruto walk over to their end of the table, and attempt to start a conversation with Nakora.

"Hi! I'm Sakura!" She says in a super-cheery voice that makes Nakora sick to her stomache.

"I'm Naruto, and that's Sasuke." Naruto sounds way less cheerful than Sakura, and Nakora instantly likes him. She studies him closely, and can tell just by that one look that he's a jinchuuriki. His bright blue eyes look cheerful enough, but Nakora can detect the saddness behind them. His light blonde hair is unbrushed and unkempt, and judging by the wrinkles in his orange jumpsuit, he literally rolled out of bed and came to school. He has fox like whiskers on his cheeks, and after discovering that he's a jinchuuriki, Nakora immediately thinks of...no! Nakora shakes her head quickly, banishing all thoughts of _him. _

Nakora looks over at the other two, studying Sakura first. Her light pink hair is perfectly brushed and pulled back with her ninja band. Her dress is ironed to perfection, no wrinkles in sight. Her light green eyes smile down at Nakora, trying to be nice.

Lastly, Nakora studies Sasuke, and is immediately taken away. His dark blue hair is spiked and some of it falls over his ninja band and into his onyx eyes. The more she looks at him, the more she notices their resemblence. They both have the chiseled chin, the sharp eyes, ski slope nose, full lips, and the look in the eyes is the same. The look of saddness, and... hatred. Nakora immediately likes him.

"So, where are you from?" Sakura tries to get Nakora to talk, but even she knows she's gunna fail.

"Nani-Ochu, a small village south of here." Tsume cuts in as she hops over to them. "Sorry, about Nakora, she's not very friendly. I'm Tsume, by the way."

"We know what that's like." Naruto says pointedly, glaring at Sasuke. He continues to stare at the wall, oblivious. "I'm Naruto."

"Hi, I'm Sakura. That's Sasuke." Sakura looks thoughtful for a moment. "Isn't Nani-Ochu right outside of the Village Hidden in the Sand?"

Tsume looks umcomfotable. "Umm, no. Nani-Ochu's about a day's walk from here."

"Oh, okay." Sakura lets the subject drop, but not completely. She knows she's right about Nani-Ochu being in the Land of Wind.

"How long have you been here?" Naruto asks curoiusly.

"About four years. We've been here since we were eight."

"Then why weren't you in the Ninja Academy?" Sakura knows they definately weren't there.

"There's two Ninja Academy's. We went to the other one."

"Oh." Sakura doubts Tsume once again.

"What made you guys move here?" Naruto asks a lot of questions.

Tsume looks uncomfortable again. "Well, a couple years ago, something happened, and we had to move here."

"So what happened?" Naruto is not going to let this go.

" Well, Nakora's parents..." Tsume starts to say, but Nakora cuts her off. "There's no need to give them our life story." Tsume looks guitly.

"Come on, it's time for lunch." Nakora grabs Tsume's arm and drags her out the door, right before Iruka-sensei says it's time to go to lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Check out this other really great Naruto FanFic by Gaarafangirl. It's really good, I think you'll like it. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Sasuke?

Nakora and Tsume don't know much about the area, so they look around a bit, and decide to eat their lunch in one of the tallest trees near the edge of the academy. They climb it with ease, not even using their hands. They settle with their lunches on the tallest branch, able to see everything with no one able to see them.

"Do you see anyone that stands out, Nakora?" Tsume asks as she takes a bite of her sandwhich.

Nakora takes a moment to think, her watchful eyes sweeping over the ground. "No one bad, but no one good either...undecided." she concludes, turning back to Tsume.

"That's a good thing right?" Tsume still doesn't quite understand Nakora's powers, as they can be quite confusing.

"Not nessecarily. Any of them could stab you in the back right now."

As soon as these words leave her mouth, a small but deadly arrow shoots up into the tree, landing between the girls. Tsume jumps about a mile in the air, while Nakora sits still, as though she predicted the whole thing. Which she probably did.

They look down and see three kids. Nakora tries hard to remember their names, but comes up blank. Tsume recognizes them and jumps out of the tree, with Nakora at her heels.

"What's up, guys?" Tsume asks. Nakora finally figures out who they are. Kiba's the one with the dog on his head, Hinata's the purple haired girl, and Shino's the one with the sunglasses. They're Team 8. Tsume's team.

"Kurenai-sensei wants us to get a head start on our training. She sent us to get you." Kiba says with a goofy grin on his face.

Tsume looks over at Nakora. "Go." Tsume follows her team away, leaving Nakora behind.

Instead of staying in the tree to finish her lunch, Nakora decides to walk around the grounds for a bit. She stops in front of a large, abandoned builfing off the school grounds. One of the windows is wide open, and she gracefully leaps through. Inside, the walls are bare, and covered in dust, as though no one has been in there in a long time. Nakora settles on the window ledge, looking over the grounds. She hears footsteps in the next room and jumps into a fighting stance, her lucky dagger poised dangerously in her hand.

"Who's there?" she calls, ready for a fight, but is dissapointed when she sees Sasuke walk in. "Oh, it's just you." She puts her dagger back in her pocket, but doesn't lower her guard. "I'm leaving." Nakora hops onto the window sill, and before leaving, studies Sasuke. His pale face shows no emotion, but his eyes are filled with sadness. "Are you okay?" she asks him carefully.

He stiffens. "Of course I am." he answers, his voice stiff and cold. Nakora buries a little bit deeper, and sees that he's depressed about someting.

"Are you sure?" Nakora doesn't want to intrude, or make him mad, but she feels...an odd...compassion with him, a strange brotherly love feeling that makes her want to protect him, no matter what.

"Yes." Sasuke tries to cover up his features, but Nakora sees the quick change in them, the sudden saddness. He turns away.

"You know, you can tell me anything. I can keep a secret." Nakora says tenderly.

"I don't even know you!" Sasuke cries, an edge of histeria in his voice.

Nakora sighs. "I know but..." She sighs again. "I've known a lot of saddness and pain in my life." She bites back her tears, willing herself not to cry.

"You don't know anything about what pain is!" With this, Sasuke jumps out the window and flees, leaving Nakora looking hurt and confused. _'What's going on in his mind?'_


End file.
